Le jour où ma cage s'est refermée
by Torimaru
Summary: Un soir d'orage, lors duquel Neji Hyûga, cinq ans, rentre de l'académie... Il apprend une terrible nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui va le faire basculer dans les ténèbres...


Neji rentrait de l'académie.

Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et de lourds nuages d'orage envahirent le ciel, voilant la face de la lune qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon.

Le tonnerre grondait au loin. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux ?...

Les évènements de la veille, sans doute... Ce matin, avant qu'il n'aille à l'académie, son père lui avait dit que l'ambassadeur de Kumo No Kuni avait tenté de kidnapper sa cousine Hinata pendant la nuit...

Neji trouvait que ça sentait les problèmes.

Décidément... La branche principale de la famille était source d'ennuis.

Alors que le petit garçon aux yeux blancs entrait dans la résidence des Hyûga, il trouva la demeure bien silencieuse.

Neji traversa la cour, alla aux quartiers de la Bunke, entra dans la maison et posa son sac à l'entrée.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Seul le vent soufflait et faisait craquer le bois du plancher et des murs.

Il avança, vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son père, Hizashi Hyûga. Il entra.

-Papa ! Je suis rentré !

….

Pas de réponse.

….

-Papa ?...

La chambre était vide. Et les affaires de son père n'étaient plus là. Bizarre... d'habitude, son père l'attendait, un thé fumant dans les main, avec un « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Serait-il partit en mission urgente ?...

-Neji...

Le petit garçon se retourna.

-Bonsoir Tokuma !

L'adulte affichait un air triste. C'est à ce moment que Neji se rendit comte que quelque chose clochait.

-Qui y a-t'il ? Tokuma ?...

-Neji, Il-Il faut que je te le dise. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Un silence.

-Dis... Pourquoi y'a personne ?

Tokuma pinça les lèvres. Pauvre petit...

-Toku...

-Neji. Ton père est mort.

D'un coup, plus un bruit.

L'expression de Neji resta figée sur son visage.

Il parla d'une toute petite voix.

-Dis, Tokuma... Ce... C'est encore une de tes blagues, dis ? Ben celle-là, elle n'est pas rigolote...

-Ce n'est pas une blague, mon garçon, répondit le Hyûga d'une voix rauque.

L'effroi s'empara de Neji, alors qu'il vit pour la première fois des larmes dans les yeux d'un adulte.

-...Je suis désolé.

Il était indifférent à son aîné qui le serrait fort contre lui.

Ce n'était pas vrai... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, ça devait être une erreur...

L'adrénaline prit le dessus.

Il s'arracha de ses bras et se mit à courir, sans faire attention aux appels de Tokuma.

Le petit Hyûga s'élança dans les couloirs.

Pas un bruit sauf ses petits pas précipités.

La course lui semblait interminable. La nuit était presque tombée.

Tout s'illumina un millième de seconde.

Puis, les pas de Neji cessèrent et il s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant la porte.

LA porte.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'ouvrir un jour...

Un nouvel éclair, et cette fois, le tonnerre gronda.

Jamais Neji n'eut si peur d'ouvrir une porte.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Il avala durement sa salive.

Puis, il ouvrit et entra en trombe dans la chambre mortuaire.

D'abord, il ne vit rien.

Puis, cette fois, un puissant coup de tonnerre ébranla les fondations de la maison. L'orage était juste au dessus d'eux. Deux éclairs illuminèrent la pièce, et, cette fois, Neji le vit.

Entouré de quelques membres de la branche parallèle recroquevillés ou pleurant silencieusement, sur une natte, était étendu un corps. Un linge couvrait son visage.

Non.

Non, non, non, non, NON.

Neji ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Alors qu'il se précipitait sur le corps, les autres quittèrent silencieusement la pièce pour le laisser tranquille.

Il s'agenouilla sur la couverture. Tremblant, il enleva le linge.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Un froid glacial envahit tout son être.

C'était le visage de Hizashi Hyûga. Frère jumeau de Hiashi Hyûga, chef du clan.

C'était le visage de son père.

Le sceau de l'Oiseau en cage avait disparut de son front.

Neji ne se rendit comte qu'avec les petits ronds mouillés sur la couverture que des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

-Papa... P... Papa... Tu... Tu dors, hein, dis? Tu... Tu vas te réveiller... ...Hein ?...

Mais le silence régna.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasant sur le toit se firent entendre.

Cela s'intensifia, puis, une violente pluie se mit à tomber.

-PAPAAA! Hurla désespérément le petit garçon aux yeux blancs, alors qu'un violent coup de tonnerre lui répondit.

Il enfouit sa tête dans la couverture, ses longs cheveux noirs d'encre s'étalant sur la poitrine immobile de son père. Tout son petit corps était secoué.

A l'entrée, se cachait une silhouette aussi petite que la sienne.

Hinata savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Mais elle voulait pouvoir consoler son cousin.

Hinata était vraiment triste. Ce n'était pas juste...

La petite fille s'approcha doucement. Elle arriva près de lui.

-Neji nii-san ?...

Neji se retourna violemment et Hinata sursauta. Ses joues étaient ruisselantes et son nez coulait.

Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes, grands ouverts, ses iris blancs étaient anormalement petits.

Mais ce qui effraya Hinata, c'était la rage animale dans son regard.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus son cousin.

Le petit garçon qui lui a un jour sourit timidement, à côté de son père, qui était encore vivant.

Neji poussa un grognement sourd et bouscula violemment sa cousine qui tomba en arrière, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

A présent, il la haïssait.

La petite fille tremblait.

Si son père avait laissé le ninja des nuages l'emmener, Neji n'aurait pas perdu son papa...

Recroquevillée, Hinata se mit à pleurer.

Il courait au hasard des couloirs.

Ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il n'arrivait même pas à respirer correctement tant il pleurait.

La branche principale lui avait enlevé tout ce qui lui restait. On lui avait enlevé son père.

Il ne savait même pas quoi penser.

Soudain, la vie lui parut un immense mur de souffrance, noir et insurmontable.

Il se sentait juste sombrer. Sombrer dans la nuit.

« Papa... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Papa ! »

Au détour d'un couloir, il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Il se retrouva face à Hiashi Hyûga, qui s'accroupit et lui saisit les épaules. La colère qu'il a ressentit devant Hinata s'empara à nouveau de lui.

-ASSASSIN ! Hurla-t-il. VOUS AVEZ TUE MON PERE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

-Neji...

-MON PERE EST MORT ! MON PERE EST MORT !

-NEJI, CALME-TOI ! Cria son oncle en le secouant par les épaules, alors que le garçon hurlait en éjectant de la salive à chaque mots.

Puis, Neji s'effondra en gémissant et en se tenant la tête des deux mains, son corps agité par des soubresauts.

-Mon père est mort... Mon père est mort... Mon père est...

Le visage de Hiashi était dur.

-Lorsque tu auras atteint l'âge de la raison, tu comprendras tout ceci.

Les sanglots de Neji se calmèrent.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

-Comment ?

Il se releva en tremblant.

Le sang de Hiashi fit un tour complet lorsqu'il vit le visage de son neveu.

Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu une telle haine dans le regard d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Le petit garçon aux yeux lunaires se tenait droit, face à lui.

La glace avait envahit son cœur.

-Je sais que vous avez tué mon père parce que ça vous arrangeait. C'est normal... Papa m'a dit un jour que vous nous mainteniez prisonniers.

-...

Neji toucha son bandage frontal, à l'endroit derrière lequel le sceau maudit des membres de la branche parallèle était gravé sur sa peau. Il continua d'une voix monotone, presque dénué de sentiments.

-...Je sais pourquoi on appelle ce sceau « l'Oiseau en cage », maintenant. Vous nous enfermez et vous attachez nos ailes. Et si un oiseau vous gène ou ne vous plaît pas, vous le sortez de la cage, et après vous le tuez...Pas vrai ?

Hiashi baissa les yeux.

Neji avait beau être de la branche parallèle, il était l'enfant prodige du clan. Né avec des dons. A la fois innocent et d'une maturité effrayante pour son âge. Tout porte à croire qu'il sera un redoutable combattant dès l'âge de dix ans...

Mais cette douleur qui le tenaille risque d'en faire quelqu'un de très dangereux. Pourtant, Hiashi savait qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour tout lui raconter...

Il l'avait promit à Hizashi.

Neji se libéra des mains de son oncle sur ses épaules, baissa les yeux et se détourna.

-J'ai honte d'être votre neveu.

Le chef des Hyûga eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur à ces mots prononcés si froidement par l'enfant de son frère.

-Neji...

Le garçon ne le laissa pas finir et s'enfuit à nouveau, vers les quartiers de la Bunke.

Hiashi resta debout, dans le silence troublé par la pluie qui tombait tristement.

Plus jamais Neji ne redeviendra ce petit enfant au tempérament si doux qu'il avait connu avant tous ces drames.

Ce petit au cœur innocent, qui était pourtant si heureux de devenir le Kagemusha de sa jolie cousine...

-Hiashi... C'est l'heure, lança la voix monotone de l'ancien.

-Oui.

Tout en marchant, Hiashi luttait contre les larmes, alors que le clan Hyûga se préparait à offrir le corps de son frère à Kumo no Kuni, protégeant ainsi Konoha de l'ombre de la guerre...

 _ **Neji se débattit longtemps dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon orange vif ne le libère, quelques années plus tard...**_


End file.
